


Talk To Me

by kate882



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Kuroo is the worst middle man, M/M, Oikawa is bad at expressing himself, Suga and Daichi don't deserve this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 03:20:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6035908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kate882/pseuds/kate882
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa had a bad habit of distancing himself when he got upset instead of trying to do something about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talk To Me

Oikawa had a bad habit of distancing himself when he got upset instead of trying to do something about it. The first time he did it to Iwaizumi, they were five, and Iwaizumi had gone home very upset that day. 

“Hajime? What’s wrong?” his mother asked him with a look of concern.

Iwaizumi sniffled before answering, “I don’t think Oikawa wants to be my friend anymore.” And then he burst into tears.

“Oh, sweetie, I’m sure that’s not true.” She led him over to a chair and had him sit down. “Now, why do you think that?”

“He didn’t talk to me all day,” Iwaizumi said, rubbing his eyes.

“Well, did you talk to him?”

“No.” Iwaizumi pouted at her. “He always talks to me first.”

“I don’t think that he doesn’t want to be your friend Hajime. I think he’s just upset about something. It might not even have anything to do with you.”

“Then why wouldn’t he tell me about it?”

“Some people aren’t good at expressing emotions and don’t like other people to see them sad. It’s up to their friends to get that kind of person to deal with their feelings,” she said kindly as she wiped away his tears.

The next day at school Iwaizumi approached Oikawa. “Tell me why you’re sad,” he demanded.

Oikawa flashed him a bright smile, but there was no light in his eyes. “I don’t know what you’re talking about, Iwa-chan.”

“Lying is mean, Oikawa,” Iwaizumi said with his hands on his hips.

It took some time, but he eventually got Oikawa to talk about what was wrong and then things went back to normal. But Oikawa didn’t really change. It kept happening any time he got upset about something.

* * *

In high school Iwaizumi got a girlfriend. Oikawa was perfectly polite upon meeting her, and smiled that same lifeless smile that girls swooned over, and made jokes about how she was too pretty to be dating Iwaizumi. He didn’t text Iwaizumi at all that day, spoke to him only when needed at practice, and left before they could walk home together.

So, using the key that Oikawa’s mom had given him a while ago, he walked into Oikawa’s house to force him to talk.

“Oi! Shittykawa!” he called.

Oikawa walked out of his room in volleyball shorts and a tank top—not the most appropriate outfit, considering it was snowing outside—and looked at Iwaizumi with confusion. “Iwa-chan? How did you get in here? My parents aren’t even home to let you in.”

“Your mom gave me a key,” he answered, holding it up to show him.

“When did she—never mind.” Oikawa shook his head, as if to shake away the question. “I’ve actually got some homework to do, so I can’t really hang out right now.” He gave Iwaizumi that same fake smile that Iwaizumi hated so much.

“Bullshit. So, what’s your problem with her?”

“Huh?” Oikawa tilted his head. “Her who?”

“My girlfriend. Your issue. What has you all bent out of shape?”

“Nothing. She's a perfectly nice girl and I sincerely hope you two are happy together.”

Iwaizumi searched Oikawa’s face. He had known Oikawa long enough to know when he was lying, and the only lie in his words was the word “nothing,” since it was clearly something. “Alright. So what’s your problem with me being with her then?” he rephrased.

To most people that would have been an indicator that Oikawa reciprocated the more than friendly feelings Iwaizumi had for him. For Iwaizumi, it wasn’t so clear. It could be any number of things that upset Oikawa. Honestly, Oikawa was selfish enough that he could have just been upset because he’d have to share his friend.

“ _ Nothing!”  _ Oikawa stressed. “I have zero problem, so could you just leave me alone so that I can do my homework?” He turned to walk back into his room and Iwaizumi reached out to grab his wrist before he could.

“Oikawa.”

“Iwa-chan.”

“Talk to me.”

“I’m busy.” Oikawa harshly pulled his wrist out of Iwaizumi’s grip and practically ran into his room, closing and locking the door behind him.

“You piece of shit, open this door!” Iwaizumi banged on the door a few times, before sitting down leaning against it. “I’m not leaving until you talk to me.”

He may have been wrong, but he was pretty sure that he heard Oikawa sniffling on the other side of the door.  _ What could that idiot possibly have to cry about? _

“You can’t sit out there forever, Iwa-chan. You’ll eventually need the bathroom, or food, or something,” Oikawa said after a few minutes.

“Actually, I brought food for you, so I think I’ve got a better chance of sticking it out than you do.”

There was a long pause and then, “. . . What did you bring?”

“Milk bread, of course, and some weird alien-shaped candies that I found at the store.  I was going to give them to you earlier today if you were nice to my girlfriend, but then you got all weird, so I decided to use them to bribe you into talking to me instead,” Iwaizumi said mildly.

There was another pause and then he heard the lock click. He almost fell backwards when Oikawa suddenly opened the door he was leaning on, and he was pretty sure that had been the idea in the first place.

He walked into the room as Oikawa riffled through the bag of food that Iwaizumi had brought with him.

“I don’t have a problem with her,” Oikawa said quietly, not looking up from the candy he was examining. “She seems really nice.”

“Yeah, we covered this. So, what is your problem then?”

“You.”

“Me? What the hell did I do?”

Oikawa sighed and shook his head. “Nothing. You didn’t do anything, Iwa-chan. Me then. It’s my own problem. Better?”

“No. It’s not better because you still haven’t explained what’s going on to me.”

Oikawa let out a small laugh, but it was a bit broken and bitter instead of the cheerful one that Iwaizumi claimed to hate on a regular basis. “You’re a bit slow on the uptake, Iwa-chan. When someone starts a new relationship what does it usually mean when their friend gets upset? It usually means that they like the friend who’s now in a relationship as more than a friend. Now, under most circumstances, mind you, I’m not usual. I’m extraordinary. In this particular instance, however, I’m so usual that it’s almost pathetic. So, if you still want to talk given that information, be my guest. If not . . . I understand, and I’ll try to leave you alone as best I can since we are on a team together.”

“You fucking idiot.” Oikawa winced. “You honestly think that I’d tell you to not talk to me just because you like me?” When Oikawa didn’t say anything Iwaizumi raised an eyebrow. “I’m looking for an answer here, Shittykawa.”

“I—well not  _ now  _ since you seem pissed about me thinking that, but . . . Look, I know you wouldn’t tell me that. What I don’t know is what happens now. You tell me you’re heterosexual, but we can still be friends. We actually stay friends. We slowly drift because things are weird now. You’re not straight, but you’ve got a girlfriend, so it doesn't matter.” Oikawa ran a frustrated hand through his hair. “I don’t know. So, I didn’t say anything. I was nice to your girlfriend. And then you insisted I tell you, but have yet to actually tell me what you think about the confession, other than that I’m dumb for what I thought would happen after it.” Upon closer inspection, Oikawa’s hands were actually shaking a little.

“I broke up with her.”

Oikawa’s eyes snapped up to meet Iwaizumi’s. “ _ When?”  _ He asked incredulously. “I met her this afternoon! Why would you introduce me to her right before you were going to break up? Why were you so pissed if you were breaking up with her anyway?”

“You were upset. It had something to do with her. You’re more important,” Iwaizumi said firmly. “Especially since I was dating her to try to get over you. You left upset and I ended it.”

Iwaizumi could almost see the gears turning in Oikawa’s brain as he processed this information. “You didn’t call her an ex—”

He cut Oikawa off. “I wanted answers from you. You were going to write it off as unimportant if you thought I wasn’t dating her anymore. Something like, ‘You broke up, so what’s it matter what I think of her?’”  

“So . . . you like me? Romantically?” For someone who wrapped themselves in layers of confidence on a regular basis, Oikawa sounded so uncertain in that moment.

“For some reason, yeah.” He ruffled Oikawa’s hair and handed him the bag of food. “I also got that alien movie you wanted to see.”

Oikawa brightened. “Our first date!” he declared, pecking Iwaizumi on the cheek and rushing to the living room to put the movie on while Iwaizumi continued to stand there, holding a hand to his cheek while his face turned pink.

* * *

They went to different schools for college. Long distance was hard, but they’d been through too much with each other to let something like distance get in the way.

Oikawa still had that unfortunate habit of disappearing when he was upset, and it was a lot harder for Iwaizumi to force him to talk from so far away.

Luckily, he found a solution to that in the form of Kuroo Tetsurou, who happened to go to the same school as Oikawa.

“Ohoho, a call from the infamous Iwa-chan, to what do I owe the pleasure?”

Iwaizumi almost hung up, but reminded himself that he was doing this for Oikawa. “How do you feel about breaking and entering?” He asked.

“I should have saved the ohoho. This is so much more interesting than just getting a call from you.” Was the reply he got.

“Can you break into Oikawa’s dorm room and give him the phone?”

“Sure thing. He’s only a few doors down.”

Iwaizumi listened as Kuroo walked down the hall and knocked.

“It’s open.”

“No fair! I was promised breaking an entering!” Kuroo complained as he walked inside of the room. “Iwaizumi wants to talk to you.”

“I’m a bit busy. I thought you were my roommate when I let you in.”

“He says he’s busy.” Kuroo relayed into the phone.

“Do I sound like I care if he’s busy?” Iwaizumi asked flatly.

“He’s not taking no for an answer.” Kuroo told Oikawa, who sighed and took the phone.

“Do you mind leaving for a minute, Tetsu-chan?” Oikawa asked.

“Hell yeah, I mind. You’ve got my phone. And more importantly, I’m nosey. I wanna know what’s going on.” Kuroo answered as he flopped down on Oikawa’s bed.

“I’ll go through your phone.” Oikawa threatened.

“Go for it. I’ve got nothing to hide. If you’ve got any tips on how I can improve my nudes I’m all ears, but I think they’re pretty stellar.”

“You’re not scaring me out of going through your phone that easily.”

“You’re not going through his phone.” Iwaizumi said sternly.

It took a bit longer with Kuroo there to get Oikawa to talk, but he eventually cracked. There was some kid in a few of his classes who was getting better grades than him, and Oikawa was too competitive. He was working himself to the point of it being unhealthy to beat this kid and keep up with volleyball.

Kuroo interjected with his own commentary whenever Oikawa tried to tone down how much he was pushing himself in volleyball, but for the most part kept himself busy going through Oikawa’s things instead of interrupting the conversation.  

It became a good system. Any time Oikawa stopped messaging Iwaizumi all throughout the day Iwaizumi would call Kuroo and get Oikawa to talk to him.

It was still nice to cut out the middle man after college when they lived together though. And for all of his complaining, Iwaizumi really did enjoy having Oikawa around all the time. At least, Oikawa said that he did. Their neighbors, Suga and Daichi, were a little less convinced about the ‘all the time’ part, but they also knew that the two loved each other. So, no matter how many times Iwaizumi came over to complain about Oikawa, they never worried too much, because Iwaizumi always went back next door to be with the very person he’d been complaining about.


End file.
